Balloons
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Second in Payson-Nicky-Forever's Jeyna Alphabet Challenge, this is good because I wanted to flood the section anyway! :D My word was Balloons and so here it is.


**Okay, I know this is late, but better late than never, right? I've been so sidetracked lately with everything, so I wrote some of this the day it was issued and then wrote the rest of this like half an hour ago, 500 words is a difficult streach for me when I'm uninspired, but I got the idea in my head and I was just stuck. It's mostly bantering and such, but I hope I did a good job. This is part of Payson-Nicky-Forever's Jeyna Alphabet Challenge, rules are at the bottom.**

**Without further ado, I still do not own Percy Jackson and this is my fourth update tonight, hopefully there can be a fifth tonight, I'm working on something. Promise.**

* * *

Balloons.

Reyna sat bored in the principia, it was a slow day and she was waiting on her co-praetor to come and _do the work_ he was neglecting, but that was Jason Grace for you, he was probably saving some cat from a tree, or talking to this bully who kept making fun of Julia's dolly, he felt he needed to help everyone around, not that she didn't lo-_admire_ him for it. On the contrary, you could say she almost _loved_ him for it. But he'd gotten so late that she'd sent Octavian to collect him, if anything to get the whiner away from her and to shut him up about being praetor. The slimeball. The door flew open to reveal Jason Grace smiling sheepishly.

"I know, I know, I'm late!" Jason said, Reyna scowled as he walked in, hiding something behind his back carefully.

"Where have you been Grace?" Reyna demanded, Jason pulled the thing out from behind his back, it was a pack of balloons, and some pins.

"I thought... maybe we could take a break?" Jason said sheepishly, Reyna glared at him for a full ten seconds before snatching the packet of balloons from his hand.

"Lets get to work then, it's going to take a while to blow up these balloons." She snapped at him.

Ten minutes later and with a lot of help from Jason mastering the winds, they had 40 balloons pinned to the wall and were sitting in their chairs, holding up their first pins.

"Ready, set, shoot." Jason called out for them, they let their pins fly and they hit the balloons, Jason's sailed in and popped his, but Reyna's span and the top hit the balloon, not the point at the other end.

"Not fair, you cheated!" Reyna protested, while Jason laughed at her.

"I didn't cheat, you have horrible aim!" Jason teased.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Fine, I have horrible aim." Reyna grumbled in defeat, then she leaned over and kissed Jason's cheek. "But you have baby-smooth cheeks." She countered.

"Do not!" Jason protested.

"You do." Reyna countered.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!" Jason whined as he stood up, Reyna laughed and stood up too.

"You do." She said with another laugh as she ran her fingers across his cheek. "Their so smooth and soft..." She laughed, Jason, however, was not amused.

"My cheeks are not like babies." Jason protested.

"They are..." Reyna noted. "But I prefer guys with less stubble, it's a good thing." Reyna said, they both blushed as her words washed over them.

"When then, you won't mind if I do this." Jason said, before he kissed her.

* * *

**I suck at writing romance, having no experience with it, but my word was balloons and well, this transpired, it's not my best work, but it's what I've got on short notice, eh, I could have done better, but I'm a procrastinater.**

**-The next one goes to I am Hazel daughter of Pluto and her word is: Crayon. Please don't look at me like that, I'd find it a good challenge.**

**Here's the rules for the contest: (As copied from Payson-Nicky-Forever's story Aftermath.)**

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!

**Bye guys, I've got some serious work to do tonight, and my sister is visiting tomorrow. So I won't be on maybe.**

**Peace, love and all that lark.**

**Thalia!**


End file.
